The invention relates to a trunk lid for a convertible vehicle which can be pivoted selectively about a front pivot axis disposed adjacent the interior vehicle space and a rear pivot axis disposed at the rear end of the vehicle and with a lifting structure and a releasable locking structure at the front end and at the rear end of the trunk lid.
DE 196 16 876 C1 discloses a rear trunk lid which covers a rear trunk of a vehicle and comprises a support frame, which is pivotally connected to the vehicle body and the lid is pivotally connected to the support frame. The pivot joints of the support frame and of the trunk lid are arranged at the rear and the front ends of the rear trunk lid so that the lid can be pivoted open from its rear end for accessing the trunk and also from its front end adjacent the interior vehicle space to provide a passage for the transfer of the removable vehicle roof for deposition in the trunk. For opening the trunk, the support frame remains in its rest position and only the trunk lid is pivoted about its pivot axis adjacent the interior vehicle space. For the transfer of the vehicle roof into the trunk however the lid remains locked to the support frame and both components are pivoted open about the rear pivot axis.
The two-part rear lid structure comprising the support frame and the lid is relatively heavy and has to be raised by an actuating element in order to open the trunk for the transfer of the vehicle roof between its closed and its open positions. Accordingly, also the actuating element must be relatively strong and large.
DE 199 32 500 A1 discloses a rear trunk lid which, for loading or unloading the trunk, can be raised by pivoting about a four-link pivot joint disposed at the front end of the trunk lid adjacent the interior space of the vehicle and which can also be opened by pivoting about a rear four-link pivot joint disposed at the rear end of the trunk for depositing the vehicle roof in the trunk. In the areas of the two four-link pivot joints, there are provided locking arrangements by way of Which one of the four link joints can be released or, respectively, locked in order permit the lifting of one end of the trunk lid while the other is safely locked. The locking mechanisms are operated independently of each other. For an automatic operation, two separate operating mechanisms are therefore required each of which actuates one of the locking mechanisms. With manual operation, the respective locking mechanisms must both be operated individually by hand.
An operating mechanism, which operates the locking mechanisms on the front and in the rear area of the trunk lid, is not disclosed in DE 199 32 500 A1.
Also, DE 299 16 002 U1 discloses a vehicle with a rear trunk lid which can be opened by pivoting it about its front end and also by pivoting it about its rear end. In the area of the front end, the rear lid is mounted to the vehicle by way of a four-link operating mechanism, whereas, at its rear end, the lid is supported by a pivot joint, about which it can be pivoted open for the deposition of the vehicle roof in the rear trunk. For Securely locking the rear lid, the rear pivot joint is a lockable hinge. The locking hinge can be released to permit opening of the trunk lid from the back for loading the trunk. As described on page 8, third paragraph of DE 299 16 002 U1, the locking hinge is unlocked in a way which is not described but whichxe2x80x94in accordance with the state of the artxe2x80x94occurs either manually or by means of an operating member. In order to prevent accidental lifting of the front of the rear trunk lid when the trunk is open, mechanical guide means are provided as described on page 6, second paragraph, which are retained by the hydraulic operating mechanism in a locked state when the front edge of the rear trunk lid is raised for moving the vehicle roof into the storage compartment.
The locking arrangements or, respectively, hinge arrangements at the front and rear ends of the trunk lid are not interconnected or in any way functionally coupled. The operating element merely holds the front hinge arrangement in a locking position but does not in any way act on the rear hinge arrangement.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a rear trunk lid for a convertible vehicle, which is simple and of relatively low weight and which includes an automatic operating mechanism for opening the trunk lid to permit the transfer of the roof into, and out of, the rear trunk.
In a support arrangement for a rear trunk lid of a convertible vehicle supported on a vehicle body so as to be selectively pivotable about a front pivot joint and a rear pivot joint, releasable trunk lid locking means are provided at both ends of the trunk lid for selectively locking the front or rear end to the respective pivot joint and a control element is provided for operating the releasable locking means in such a way that, upon locking of the front pivot joint, a rear actuator connected between the trunk lid and the vehicle body is moved into a non-functional position in which it is disengaged from the vehicle body and, upon unlocking of the front pivot joint, the rear actuator is moved to a functional position, in which it is engaged with the vehicle body.
The pivot hinges at the front end of the trunk lid adjacent the vehicle interior and at the rear end of the trunk are mounted directly to the trunk lid so that no support frame for the trunk lid is needed. The arrangement is therefore relatively lightweight and, as a result requires only relatively small and light weight lifting or operating mechanisms for operating the trunk lid.
Furthermore, the locking mechanisms at one end of the trunk lid is provided with an actively adjustable control element, which, on one hand, actuates a locking member of this locking mechanism and which, on the other hand, is connected to an actuator at the opposite end of the trunk lid for moving it between a functional position and a non-functional position. In the functional position, the trunk lid can be pivoted by the actuator relative to the vehicle body but in the non-functional position, the pivot bolt of the actuator hinge is disposed outside its joint so that no forces can be transmitted. The control element, which locks or, respectively, releases the locking mechanism also moves the pivot joint between its functional and non-functional positions. In the non-functional position of the pivot joint, the respective end of the rear trunk lid can be raised. It is possible in this way to lock and release the locking mechanism at one side of the trunk lid and also the actuator pivot joint at the opposite side with only one active control element. Depending on the desired opening movement of the trunk lid, the respective locking arrangement is engaged and the opposite pivot joint is released, whereupon the rear trunk lid can be pivoted open about the pivot axis of the engaged pivot joint. Vice versa, upon release of the other locking mechanism, the opposite pivot joint becomes functional whereby the trunk lid becomes pivotable about this pivot joint. Since at the same time, the opposite locking mechanism has been released the trunk lid can now be opened in the opposite manner that is from the opposite end.
In an expedient embodiment, the release of the locking structure and transfer of the pivot joint into its functional position occur with an actuation of the control element in the same control direction. Reversal of the movement of the control element is not necessary in this arrangement.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the movable pivot joint is coupled with the actuator by way of a pull string or cable. The pull string or cable is a simple design solution for the transfer of a force from the control element at one end of the trunk lid to the movable pivot joint at the other end of the trunk lid.
The movable pivot joint is preferably arranged next to another locking mechanism of the trunk lid, wherein the other locking mechanism is automatically or normally operable. If the other locking mechanism is arranged at the rear end of the trunk lid, a manual operating mechanism for opening the trunk from the rear end for loading and unloading luggage may be sufficient.
In an alternative embodiment, no additional locking mechanism is provided but locking occurs by moving the actuator pivot joint to its functional position. In the functional position of the pivot joint basically a pivot movement about the pivot axis of this pivot joint would be possible but the trunk lid can be held down by the actuator and thereby fulfills a locking function.
In a preferred embodiment, the actuator is a lever pivotally supported at the rear trunk lid. At one end, the lever is operatively connected to the control element and at the opposite end it is provided with a bearing structure, which in the functional position, engages a body-mounted bolt forming a movable pivot joint. By way of the lever ratios, the lever force or, respectively, the lever travel distance of the movable pivot joint can be controlled. Preferably, however, the lever is in the form of an extendable actuator which is extended particularly in its functional position during raising of the opposite end of the trunk lid in order to facilitate, in addition to the rotation about the adjustable pivot joint, also a pivot movement about a pivot axis of the adjacent trunk lid pivot joint which includes a locking structure. Furthermore, by extension of the actuator, the trunk lid can be raised so that a large opening becomes available.
For the raising of the trunk lid, it is advantageous if a lifting device, particularly a passive spring element is provided which is connected to the trunk lid between the opposite pivot joints. A lifting force is applied to the trunk lid to facilitate lifting of the trunk lid at its released end for pivoting it open about the pivot axis of the opposite pivot joint.
The invention will become more readily apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments thereof shown, by way of example only, in the accompanying drawings.